The sexual revolution, also known as a time of “sexual liberation”, was a social movement that challenged traditional codes of behavior related to sexuality and interpersonal relationships throughout the Western world from the 1890s to the 1980s. However, its roots may be traced back further to the Enlightenment and the Victorian era in the Western world and even further in the Eastern world. Sexual liberation included increased acceptance of sex outside of traditional heterosexual, monogamous relationships (primarily marriage) as well as contraception and the pill, public nudity, the normalization of homosexuality and alternative forms of sexuality, and the legalization of abortion.
At the same time the growing acceptance of sexuality and masturbation resulted in the growth of a market for sexual devices, also known as sex toys, and then with technology evolution the concepts of “cyber-sex,” “phone sex” and “webcam sex.” A sex toy is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure and typically is designed to resemble human genitals and may be vibrating or non-vibrating. Prior to this shift there had been a plethora of devices sold for sexual pleasure, although primarily under euphemistic names and a pretense of providing “massage” although their history extends back through ancient Greece to the Upper Paleolithic period before 30,000 BC. Modern devices fall broadly into two classes: mechanized and non-mechanized, and in fact the American company Hamilton Beach in 1902 patented the first electric vibrator available for retail sale, making the vibrator the fifth domestic appliance to be electrified. Mechanized devices typically vibrate, although there are examples that rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized devices are made from a solid mass of rigid or semi-rigid material in a variety of shapes.
Not surprisingly many early mechanized devices within the prior art were primarily intended to automate the motion of penetrative intercourse. Such prior art includes for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,327; 4,790,296; 5,076,261; 5,690,604; 5,851,175; 6,142,929; 6,866,645; 6,899,671; 6,902,525; 7,524,283 and U.S. Patent Application 2004/0,147,858. In contrast to these mechanized devices producing repeated penetrative action, vibrators are used to excite the nerve endings in the pelvic region, amongst others, of the user such as those same regions of the vagina that respond to touch. For many users the level of stimulation that a vibrator provides is inimitable. They can be used for masturbation or as part of sexual activities with a partner. Vibrators may be used upon the clitoris, inside the vagina, inserted into the rectum, and against nipples either discretely or in some instances in combination through multiple vibratory elements within the same vibrator or through using multiple vibrators.
Vibrators typically operate through the operation of an electric motor wherein a small weight attached off-axis to the motor results in vibration of the motor and hence the body of the portion of the vibrator coupled to the electric motor. They may be powered from connection to an electrical mains socket but typically such vibrators are battery driven which places emphasis on efficiency to derive not only an effective vibration but one over an extended period of time without the user feeling that the vibrator consumes batteries at a high rate. For example, typical vibrators employ 2 or 4 AA batteries, which if of alkaline construction, each have a nominal voltage of 1.5V and a capacity of 1800 mAh to 2600 mAh under 500 mA drain. As such, each battery under such a nominal drain can provide 0.75 W of power for 3 to 5 hours such that a vibrator with 2 AA batteries providing such lifetime of use must consume only 1.5 W in contrast to less than 3 W for one with 4 AA batteries. More batteries consume more space within devices which are generally within a relatively narrow range of physical sizes approximating that of the average penis in penetrative length and have an external portion easily gripped by the user thereby complicating the design. Typically, toys that are large due to power requirements are not as successful as more compact toys.
Example of such vibrators within the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,499; 6,902,525; 7,108,668; 7,166,072; 7,438,681; 7,452,326; 7,604,587; 7,871,386; 7,967,740 and U.S. Patent Applications 2002/0,103,415; 2003/0,195,441 (Wireless); 2004/0,082,831; 2005/0,033,112; 2006/0,074,273; 2006/0,106,327; 2006/0,247,493; 2007/0,055,096; 2007/0,232,967; 2007/0,244,418; 2008/0,071,138; 2008/0,082,028; 2008/0,119,767; 2008/0,139,980; 2009/0,093,673; 2008/0,228,114; 2009/0,099,413; 2009/0,105,528; 2009/0,318,753; 2009/0,318,755; 2010/0,292,531; 2011/0,009,693; 2011/0,034,837; 2011/0,082,332; 2011/0,105,837; 2011/0,166,415; 2011/0,218,395; 2011/0,319,707; 2012/0,179,077; 2012/0,184,884; and 2012/0,197,072.
Within these prior art embodiments of vibrators different approaches have been described to provide different stimulation mechanisms other than simple vibration. Some of these, such as rotating rows or arrays of balls, typically metal, have been commercially successful. However, others have not been commercially successful to date including, for example, the use of linear screw drive mechanisms to provide devices that adjust in length. Another approach has been to include a rotary motor with a profiled metal rod to either impact the device's outer body or provide rotary motion of the device head. Accordingly, today, a wide range of vibrators are offered commercially to users but most of them fall into several broad categories including:
Clitoral: The clitoral vibrator is a sex toy used to provide sexual pleasure and to enhance orgasm by stimulating the clitoris. Although most of the vibrators available can be used as clitoral vibrators, those designed specifically as clitoral vibrators typically have special designs that do not resemble a vibrator and are generally not phallic shaped. For example, the most common type of clitoral vibrators are small, egg-shaped devices attached to a multi-speed battery pack by a cord. Common variations on the basic design include narrower, bullet-shaped vibrators and those resembling an animal. In other instances, the clitoral vibrator forms part of a vibrator with a second portion to be inserted into the vagina wherein they often have a small animal, such as a rabbit, bear, or dolphin perched near the base of the penetrative vibrator and facing forward to provide clitoral stimulation at the same time with vaginal stimulation. Prior art for clitoral stimulators includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,670,280 and 8,109,869 as well as U.S. Patent Application 2011/0,124,959.
In some instances, such as the We-Vibe™, the clitoral vibrator forms part of a vibrator wherein another section is designed to contact the “G-spot.” Prior art for such combined vibrators includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,605, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 605,779 and 652,942, and U.S. Patent Application 2011/0,124,959.
Dildo-Shaped: Typically these devices are approximately penis-shaped and can be made of plastic, silicone, rubber, vinyl, or latex. Dildo is the common name used to define a phallus-like sex toy, which does not, however, provide any type of vibrations. But as vibrators have commonly the shape of a penis, there are many models and designs of vibrating dildos available including those designed for both individual usage, with a partner, for vaginal and anal penetration as well as for oral penetration, and some may be double-ended.
Rabbit: As described above these comprise two vibrators of different sizes. One, a phallus-like shaped vibrator intended to be inserted in the user's vagina, and a second smaller clitoral stimulator placed to engage the clitoris when the first is inserted. The rabbit vibrator was named after the shape of the clitoral stimulator, which resembles a pair of rabbit ears.
G-Spot: These devices are generally curved, often with a soft jelly-like coating intended to make it easier using it to stimulate the g-spot or prostate. These vibrators are typically more curved towards the tip and made of materials such as silicone or acrylic.
Egg: Generally small smooth vibrators designed to be used for stimulation of the clitoris or insertion. They are considered discreet sex toys as they do not measure more than 3 inches in length and approximately ¾ inches to 1¼ inches in width allowing them to be used discretely, essentially at any time.
Anal: Vibrators designed for anal use typically have either a flared base or a long handle to grip, to prevent them from slipping inside and becoming lodged in the rectum. Anal vibrators come in different shapes but they are commonly called butt plugs or phallus-like vibrators. They are recommended to be used with a significant amount of lubricant and to be inserted gently and carefully to prevent any potential damage to the rectal lining.
Vibrating Cock Ring: Typically a vibrator inserted in or attached to a cock ring primarily intended to enhance clitoral stimulation during sexual intercourse.
Pocket Rocket (also known as Bullet): Generally cylindrical in shape one of its ends has some vibrating bulges and is primarily intended to stimulate the clitoris or nipples, and not for insertion. Typically, a “pocket rocket” is a mini-vibrator that is typically about three to five inches long and which resembles a small, travel-sized flashlight providing for a discreet sex toy that can be carried around in a purse, pouch, etc. of the user. Due to its small dimension, it is typically powered by a single battery and usually has limited controls; some may have only one speed.
Butterfly: Generally describing a vibrator with straps for the legs and waist allowing for hands-free clitoral stimulation during sexual intercourse. Typically, these are offered in three variations, traditional, remote control, and with anal and/or vaginal stimulators, and are generally made of flexible materials such as silicone, soft plastic, latex, or jelly.
However, to date within the adult device industry as the majority of vibrators exploit the same core vibratory motors their performance despite a wide range of packaging, materials, colours, shapes, etc. is fundamentally the same. Referring to FIG. 1 there are depicted first to fourth vibrators 110 to 140 of standard vibrator and rabbit style designs together with butt plug 150 and pocket rocket 160 exploiting smaller vibrating elements and vibrating cock ring 180 and egg 170 with more compact vibrating elements again. Prause et al. in “Clinical and Research Concerns with Vibratory Stimulation: A Review and Pilot Study of Common Stimulation Devices” (Sexual & Relationship Therapy, 2012, pp. 1-8) tested a range of different vibrator designs resulting in the results presented in Table 1. Harder plastic vibrators (exemplified by vibrators 2 or 4 and first to fourth vibrators 110 to 140) yielded increased displacement with a range of performance through control settings versus vibrators with soft material with similar control setting options (exemplified by vibrator 6 and egg 170). Both of these exploit larger off-axis weights and motors to smaller vibrators (exemplified by vibrators 5 or 7 and pocket rocket 160) but these still achieved displacement and acceleration comparable to harder plastic vibrators due to the smaller vibrator impacting a lower mass hard outer body and performed within an overall range these vibrators but with less functionality, e.g. single setting.
TABLE 1Vibrator Characteristics after Prause et al.Dis-FrequencyplacementAcceleration(Hz)(μm)(μg)VibratorHighLowHighLowHighLow1Hitachi Wand10189452.9452.4185.7143.82Hard Plastic Vibrator11543256.9330.8165.626.83Vibrator with Clitoral6930719.7783.3137.829.2Cup4Egg98280.1114.25Pocket Rocket14810882.192.373.143.16Soft Flower Vibrator12863164.4161.7109.225.77Butterfly115223.1123.5
However, two vibrators stood outside the typical performance of vibrating motor adult devices. These were the vibrator 2, e.g. Hitachi Wand 1020 in FIG. 1, and vibrator 3, e.g. vibrator with clitoral cup. In both of these the displacement of the adult device was significantly higher at approximately 0.45 mm and 0.75 mm respectively versus the approximately 0.1 mm-0.3 mm within the other vibrators. Within studies women have typically expressed preference of Hitachi Wand type vibrators (e.g. vibrator 1) over conventional vibrators (e.g. vibrators 2 or 4) and accordingly the inventor has ascribed this to the higher amplitude vibration. Such higher amplitude vibration may be considered to mechanically be closer to physical stimulation from fingers, tongue etc. Additionally, adult devices as evident from the performance above do not overlap with the mechanoreceptors within humans wherein the clitoris is primarily comprised of Merkel disk receptors which within the prior art are most sensitive to vibrations between 5 Hz and 15 Hz (i.e. corresponding to mechanical vibratory motor operating at 300 RPM to 900 RPM), again frequencies more closely associated with manual and oral stimulation. In contrast, the penis is a combination of Pacinian and Ruffini mechanoreceptors which are sensitive to higher frequencies around 250 Hz (i.e. corresponding to mechanical vibratory motor operating at 15,000) and low frequency stretch.
However, prior art studies within laboratory environments have typically employed significantly lower displacements of approximately 0.002 mm for women and 0.005 mm-0.050 mm for men respectively and the frequency/amplitude measurements of Prause et al were “unloaded” in that they were not characterised with the application of force or pressure to hold the device against the desired area but it is anticipated that such mechanical loading would significantly reduce amplitude and lower frequency. In many instances users may find the limitations of the vibrator 2 approach, e.g. mains power with cable to a wall socket, difficult to overcome, may find the physical profile/geometry of the vibrator 2 approach intimidating and/or interfering with their use of the adult device. Similarly, vibrator 3 has limited functionality and the inventors anticipate tight positional requirements to exploit the desired effect upon the user's clitoris. Neither vibrator 2 nor vibrator 3 is suitable for penetration to access/stimulate the G-spot not support the common use of vibrators by users within their vagina and/or rectum.
Additionally, physical dimensions of many adult devices are limited; particularly the diameter, and accordingly designs exploiting axial motors with non-axial elements (e.g. off-axis weights) have held sway within commercial designs. Such a motor 1030 is depicted in FIG. 1 and is typical of vibratory motors for prior art vibrators and vibrating elements within adult devices such as deployed within vibrator 2 (first to fourth vibrators 110 to 140) and vibrator 5 (pocket rocket 160) are depicted.
In fact the experiences of users established by the inventor is that the vibration range of the motor within the vibrator yielding satisfactory response is in the unloaded scenarios between 2,000 RPM≤vVIBRATION≤7,000 RPM. Whilst outside the ranges determined from clinical studies the vibratory amplitude of adult devices commercially is significantly higher than the very low amplitude clinical study vibrations. Further, users prefer large amplitude variation but it takes a lot of power (torque) to spin a heavy weight and small electric motors such as motor 1030 depicted in FIG. 1 together with first and second engineering drawings 1040 and 1050 do not like to efficiently produce high levels of torque in the desired frequency range.
Due to the constraints listed above the prior art within the adult device industry is for vibration motors to be designed to spin at the same speed as the off center weight by attaching the weight directly to the motor drive shaft. The weights are normally the same outside diameter as the motor in order to produce the maximum vibration force. Accordingly, as designers want as much vibration power as possible, the motor and weight outside diameter are typically the same or slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the inside of the adult device allowing the motor diameter to be made as large as possible within the constraints of the adult device and produce as much torque as possible.
However, smaller higher efficiency motors in order to produce large amounts of power must be operated such that they are running at, typically, 10,000 RPM≤fROTATION≤30,000 RPM which is outside the range of the desired vibration. In order to produce a vibration frequency in 2,000 RPM≤vVIBRATION≤7,000 RPM from a motor operating at 10,000 RPM≤fROTATION≤30,000 RPM then the inventors exploit gearing in order to allow the same motor to produce more power by operating at increased RPM while still providing vibration at the pleasurable lower frequency(ies). Accordingly, the inventor has established designs allowing for the appropriate gearing to allow heavy weights to be spun with small diameter and high efficiency whilst removing the limitation that the gear reduction lead to an increase in the outside diameter of the adult device. As adult devices have very limited space for the motor and weight system, adult devices cannot be made larger from a practical use point of view, and gear reduction increases the outside diameter of the vibration motor system, adult devices within the prior art do not use gear reduction.
Accordingly, in order to overcome this design limitation the inventor has established devices which beneficially provide users with adult devices providing high impact (amplitude) vibration in a range of physical geometries compatible with providing internal and/or external stimulation to the user. Further, these devices can offered at low cost and/or low manufacturing cost with extended operating life. Accordingly, the inventor has beneficially established axial designs, non-axial designs, flexible drive designs, aperiodic drive designs, and linearly driven designs to provide a range of design solutions to designers for implementing vibrators with low cost, high impact, targeted frequency characteristics, increased efficiency, and increased power.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.